You Make Me Smile
by belletylers
Summary: In which Jimmy makes his wedding speech, bride and groom share their first dance, and Team Gibbs gets a little sentimental. Mostly Jimmy/Breena and Tiva but other pairings are there. One-shot.


**A/N: I don't know where I thought of this, but this is how I want the season to end, I know this much. Oh, and I wasn't sure how to spell Breena (or Brina), but I chose the former.**

No one could have picked a more perfect day for the perfect start to a perfect new life. The sun shone golden in the afternoon sky, and birds sang their songs as they took to the skies.

Jimmy Palmer stood from his table and held his wine glass in his hand, careful not to spill any on his well-fitted tuxedo, and faced the small crowd seated at the beautifully decorated tables. It was small, yes, but very special. His family was there: his parents, his one uncle and aunt and two cousins, and even his elderly grandmother. Breena's family was there, though her parents had both passed away. Her two sisters were there. A few of her very close friends, about ten of them, and five of Jimmy's very good buddies. There was a table for Breena's co-workers, and of course, a table for the people from NCIS. Tony, Ziva, Gibbs, Abby, McGee and of course Dr Mallard, a man he had always very much looked up to.

"Uh, hi everyone," he began. "Thank you for coming. Uh, anyways, uh…" he looked at Breena, who gave him a loving smile. It was all he needed.

"Growing up, I was never really one of the popular kids. I was a geek, a nerd, and I never thought in a million years I'd find someone as amazing as Breena. She taught me what it was like to love someone like I've never loved anyone else, and she taught me what it was like to be loved. But most of all, she taught me to never judge a book by its cover. On the outside, she looks like a fashion magazine, but little did I know on the inside she was the most thrilling, incredible page-turner I'd ever come across in my life. It was the story of us, Bree, and I'm ready to write a brand new chapter with you." He raised his glass, and the crowd clapped and cheered for Jimmy.

"I love you, Breena," he continued. "I love you more than words could say. You love me for who I am, but more than anything, you make me smile."

Suddenly, Abby rose from her chair and flicked a button on the nearby stereo, now without difficulty in the formal heels she had agreed to wear. Music began to play, and Jimmy held out his hand. "Dance with me, Mrs Palmer?"

The bride giggled, and rose from her seat, into her new husband's arms.

_You're better than the best,_

_I'm lucky just to linger in your light._

The crowd watched them dance and people rose from their seats to dance with them.

"It's nice that Jimmy has found someone," Ziva said, grinning.

"Mm," Abby agreed, equally entranced by the romance of it all.

"Oh, brother," Gibbs murmured, under his breath.

"Hey, Ziva," McGee's voice sounded from beside her.

"Hello, McGee," she replied happily.

"Would you…uh…you know…"

She laughed. "I would be honoured."

Abby watched grumpily as they walked away.

"Abs," Gibbs whispered. "I'll dance with ya."

Abby blushed and Gibbs held her in his arms, close. He remembered when he used to dance like this with Kelly, except she would stand on his feet so she could be taller.

McGee was a gentleman to Ziva, one hand on her waist, no lower, the other on her shoulder. She smiled at him. But after a few seconds, looked over her shoulder at Tony, who was chatting up one of Jimmy's cousins, who didn't exactly look like she had gotten the same family brains as Jimmy.

McGee sighed. "You wanna dance with DiNozzo."

"What?" she felt guilty. He was always so kind to her. "No…"

"Well, you're in luck."

"McGee," Tony called, approaching the couple, holding a glass of red wine in his hand, sipping from it and setting it aside. "Mind if I cut in?"

"She's all yours," McGee said, walking back to the table, a little sad. Tony and Ziva watched Gibbs and Abby come up behind him.

"McGee!" Gibbs barked, and McGee stood to attention. "You and I both know there's only one lady you should be dancing with. Don't screw it up."

Ziva laughed out loud. "They go so well together, don't you think?"

"Who, Jimmy and Breena?" Tony asked.

"No, Abby and McGee."

Tony shrugged. "I guess." And then, in one sudden movement, he seized her in his arms, and began to move to the music. His arm was rested firmly on the small of her back.

"I hope for your sake, DiNozzo, that that hand of yours can keep to itself."

He let one arm go and she twirled out and back in, though re-entry was a little rough and she landed with a thud against his chest."

"Impressed?" he asked, cockily.

"All you need is a rose in between your teeth," she answered sarcastically.

_You make me smile like the sun_

_Fall out of bed_

_Sing like a bird_

_Dizzy in my head_

_Spin like a record, crazy on Sunday night_

_You make me dance like a fool_

_Forget how to breathe_

_Shine like gold_

_Buzz like a bee_

_Just the thought of you can drive me wild…_

Without meaning to, he pulled her a little closer, but she didn't fight him. Instead, she grabbed his hand and intertwined their fingers.

Her eyes looked beautiful now. The brown orbs sparkled under the sun's glow, and he could feel the touch of her soft skin as they danced.

"You are staring," she accused, though she smiled as she said it.

"No I'm not," he denied.

"You are. Why?" She tilted her head in question.

"Nothing, it's just…nothing."

"Tony."

"Fine. You look beautiful, OK?"

She smiled and leaned her head against his chest as they swayed to the song, and memories flooded her head.

"_What can I do for you, Miss David?"_

"_For your information, that's my knee."_

"_Perhaps if it were warmer in here, hm?"_

"_We love you too."_

"_Didn't you tell me the heart wants what it wants?"_

"_I'm tired of pretending."_

"_Couldn't live without you, I guess."_

"_How long have you been standing there?"_

"_You certainly looked comfy enough."_

"_You smell like ocean and shea butter."_

"_I miss the old Ziva."_

"_And that is why we love you."_

"_There is always another monster."_

"_We as in, you and me?"_

"_Take care of yourself, please?"_

Seven years of their lives together, and still to this moment nothing had made her dare enough to do what she did then. She stood on her toes, and placed a warm, soft kiss to his lips. When they pulled away, and found each other's eyes, a smile came to both of their faces. Neither knew what this meant, but right now was too perfect for it to matter.

_Oh, you make me smile._

…

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed your daily fluff piece. In case you were wondering, the quotes are from the following episodes, respectively:**

**Kill Ari Pt 1 (3x01), Under Covers (3x08), Boxed In (3x12), Shalom (4x01), Family (5x02), Cloak (6x08), Truth or Consequences (7x01), Reunion (7x02), Jetlag (7x13), Spider and the Fly (8x01), Dead Air (8x05), False Witness (8x14), Swan Song (8x23), Nature of the Beast (9x01). Song is **_**Smile **_**by Uncle Kracker. Despite the weird name it's actually a great song.**


End file.
